Christine Peel Excites Boys
Christine Peel Excites Boys is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in July 2016. Plot It is morning. Christine Peel is laughing about James Smith being punished for eating all of the cake at Mae MacDonald's party (she doesn't realise Harry Smith also ate it) while taking a selfie and picking the best filter. She decides to do something fun: go to school in a bikini. She puts her regular clothes on with her bikini underneath; she will take her overlaying clothes off when the school bus drops her off. Once the bus arrives at the school, she finally takes her overlaying clothes off. Harry and David Marshall walk up to school talking about James; as soon as they see Christine in her bikini, they run up to her. David calls her hot, while Harry asks her why she is in her bikini. She agrees with David's statement, while she tells Harry she is wearing a bikini simply because she wants to. Suddenly, Tyler Hibbert and Rachel Hopkins come up to her and tell her off, saying it is against school rules. Tyler and Rachel go to Robert Sullivan's office and tell him about Christine being in a bikini. He says this is fine, as pupils are allowed to wear whatever they want to school as long as it isn't related to a football/rugby team or it is offensive. They walk away, sighing. At break time, there is a crowd of boys surrounding Christine. Pieter Sheeran comes up and asks her out on a date, David Jackson asks her to play basketball with him, while Keevie Williamson asks her to take a selfie with him. Arend Joosten suddenly pushes through everyone and takes a photo of her. She does not mind all of this attention and starts showing off her body to the crowd. During fourth period, Catriona McMillan is teaching the class about the history of Japanese settlement on Volcanus. Suddenly, Christine runs up to the front, throws Catriona out of the window and shows herself off to the class. David asks Jordan Sanderson about his thoughts on Christine; he replies "I dunno", however a few moments later he shouts "SHE'S HOT!" and runs up to the front and hugs her. He then lifts her up, goes back to his seat and places her on Gregor McDade's lap; he screams and faints before Natalie Skelly dumps her back in her seat. At lunchtime, Christine goes to the Colham town centre. A few boys stop her on the middle of the road to compliment her. Suddenly, Adam Eveson arrives and screams "LET ME THROUGH!". The Black Foot Gang go to Tescow and talk about Christine; David jokes about renaming the gang to "The Christine Peel Fan Club". Gabriella Atkinson then explains it would be a sign of weakness to rename the gang after a member of The Confidential Cuties Club, their rivals. Later on during lunchtime, Pamela Milne, Nicola Mitchell and Cara Wallace, who are skiving from college, arrive in bikinis. While Christine is trying to show off, all of the boys turn their attention to the trio and scream with excitement. Arend tries to take some photographs. Meanwhile, Christine is punching trees in jealousy and fury. The next day, Christine is in a bad mood about what happened. She punches Catriona and throws several chairs and tables out of the window. Robert arrives, raging. He puts her in a headlock and drags her out of the classroom. He then tells her she is expelled for attacking Catriona, creating unrest the previous day and damaging school property. She screams; Robert informs her she will be joining Dundundun Jelly School. He also decides suggestive clothes will now be banned from the school. Trivia *Arend's camera has a label that reads "FANSERVICE MAN". Category:Episodes Category:Season 13 episodes